I Want To Meet Itachi
by Flying-Faerie
Summary: One-shot, parody. An Earth-Girl ends up in the Naruto world after being hit by a car and put into a coma.


Author's Note: This is supposed to be funny, a parody of those fics where an Earth-girl is put in a coma and is in the Naruto world, and a Mary-Sue. So here's my version, enjoy.

Summary: One-shot, parody. An Earth-Girl ends up in the Naruto world after being hit by a car and put into a coma.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_.

**I Want To Meet Itachi**

A 15 year old girl put her earphones in, turning the song to 'Blue Bird' from Naruto Shippuden. She sang along as she walked.

"Aoi, aoi ano sora." She sang as she walked across the road, not noticing the car in time to move out of the way.

* * *

"Wha... What?" The girl asked as she sat up in a hospital bed, looking around at the face of a nurse.

"It's good to see you've woken up, what's your name?" The nurse asked.

"Cl-" She decided against using her real name, Claire, as it would sound odd with their Japanese names, "Nami. My name is Nami."

"Well, Nami, you were found at the Uchiha Compound, ANBU have some questions for you." The nurse said. _Uchiha Compound,_ _ANBU, Naruto world? _She thought. After answering a lot of the ANBU's questions, untruthfully of course, she was sent to talk to the Third Hokage, and after giving him her perfected puppy-dog eyes, she was made a ninja of Konoha, and put under the care of Kakashi Hatake, and of course also joining his new genin team, Team Seven.

* * *

After putting up with Team Seven's D-rank missions, Claire was dancing happily when she saw Tazuna, while the others thought she was excited to be receiving a C-rank mission, she was really excited to get to meet Inari, she had always thought he was adorable. So on that mission, she glomped Inari at every chance she got, learned tree-climbing, and Kakashi realised she had an enormous amount of chakra in her. She had tried to save Sasuke from Haku, but just got stabbed with needles and he was still put in a temporary death state. After that, they found she healed even faster than Naruto.

* * *

The time of the Chuunin exams came, with Claire added to Team Seven as a special case, and she hugged Gaara at the first exam.

"Does that girl have a death wish?" Temari stared in disbelief, but Claire had timed it perfectly, as the exam proctors poofed into the room. She released Gaara and stood on the desk.

"I AM C- I MEAN I AM NAMI AND I AM BETTER THAN ANY OF YOU!" Claire shouted to the room.

* * *

During the second exam, Claire got a piggy back ride from Orochimaru, only for a few seconds though, before his tongue picked her up and threw towards a tree, which she attached herself to with her ninja-skills. As he was about to bite Sasuke, Claire went crazy and unleashed a huge amount of chakra, she tackled Orochimaru and her chakra melted his skin, causing huge amounts of pain for him, and leaving her unconscious for two days.

* * *

Claire fought Kabuto at the preliminary rounds, he had stayed in to test her skills, but only used basic jutsu, though managing to fight hard enough to make it a hard fight for Claire, which she of course won, and stole his hair band.

* * *

Claire trained with Jiraiya during the month before the final rounds, he was amazed at the hidden power inside of her, and was teaching her how to control it, since it was too strong for him to seal. During the end, she watched over Sasuke's training.

* * *

At the final rounds, Claire arrived at the same time as Sasuke, and never got her chance to fight her match. She was sent with Sakura, Shikamaru and Naruto to catch up to Sasuke, as she could familiarise herself with someone's chakra and always know where they were, so she could track him. She knew Naruto had to fight Gaara, so she worked on using a spade to get Sakura out of the sand claw, and failed. She was secretly hoping Naruto couldn't get Gaara to see sense, as she found him sexier as a psychopath. Unfortunately for her, Naruto succeeded.

* * *

Claire skipped along the street, humming 'Blue Bird' to herself, then grinning as she saw Kakashi standing on the lake, a kunai held to a certain man's throat, she was about to run towards them, still grinning, when a bright light blocked her vision.

* * *

Claire stood beside a hospital bed, looking at her parents and the doctor, who had their heads bowed, her parents crying. She then saw herself lying on the hospital bed, pale, and the heart-beat monitor flat. She looked down at herself, seeing that she was floating, blurry, and wearing a strange white gown. Realisation hit her. _I'm dead, I was in a coma from that car... They pulled the plug... _She thought.

"WTF?! You killed me! Right then! I was just about to meet Itachi!!!" She yelled.


End file.
